


Stuck on You

by Unbridled_Moon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Impatient Steve Rogers, Meddling Natasha Romanov, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbridled_Moon/pseuds/Unbridled_Moon
Summary: You have been best friends with Steve and Bucky for a few years. At least you think that friendship is all it is. Until they get tired of waiting.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. That's not how it's turned out though.

It was halfway through one of Tony’s parties when you decided to call it a night. Looking around the room you quickly spotted Nat and made your way over to her. Leaning against the bar beside her you finished your drink, placing your glass down on the countertop. 

Natasha was shaking her head, “They’re like putty in their hands. It never fails.”

You followed her line of vision and laughed. Steve and Bucky were, as usual, surrounded by a group of women, hanging on their every word. You nudged her with your shoulder, “You could be doing the same thing. Finding some stress relief after y’alls last mission. I heard it was rough.”

She scoffed, “No thanks. I’d much rather sleep this one off.”

“I feel you on that one, I'm fixing to head to bed myself.” You dropped your head back and let out a sigh. “I don’t know why Tony keeps ‘requesting’ that I come to these things. I’m not an Avenger and he knows I hate parties.”

“You can always tell him no, he needs to be reminded that he can’t control everyone in his life.”

“That’s just it.  _ He’s  _ never the one to ask. He always sends one of those two,” You gesture at Steve and Bucky, “to do it for him. He knows damn well that I can’t say no to them.”

“Speaking of stress relief, how did your last date go? Are you planning on meeting back up with him? It was Paul right?” Nat turned and ordered two more drinks, handing one of them to you when they were ready. 

“Apparently I’m not. Everything was going well, then he just stopped answering,” you shrugged.

“That’s like what, the third one to do that in the past couple of months?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know, maybe it’s me. I’m not as exciting as they think when they hear I work with y’all.” 

Nat glanced over your shoulder, “Um, yeah. That’s one theory.”

“What do you mean?” You turned, trying to see where she was looking, failing when she quickly looked back at you. “What were you looking at?”

She shook her head, “Thought I saw something. You’re not boring. I’ll bet everything I own that that’s not the issue. Maybe they're just intimidated by who you are friends with.”

“Intimidated by people they have never met? If that’s the case then they don’t need to be in my life. Looks like I’ll have to rely on ol’ faithful until I find someone with a spine.” 

“Or you could try and see someone who is already here. Someone who already works with us,” she gestured around the room. “There are plenty of single guys here.”

“Somehow I don’t think a one night stand with someone I work with is a good idea.”

“Why just stop at one night?”

“I don’t really have much time for anything else. I don’t think y’all realize how much y’all monopolize other people’s time. If I’m not working to make sure the missions go somewhat well, then I’m usually with either you or Steve and Bucky.” You threw your hands up quickly when she gave you a sharp look, “Don’t take that the wrong way. You did ask. On that note I’m gonna head up to bed.” 

You put your empty glass down and turned to leave when she grabs your arm. You looked at her questioningly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“Help me test a theory real quick? Please.” 

You sighed in resignation, “One of these days I’m going to be able to tell the three of you no. Even when you ask nicely.”

She grinned at you, “Just follow me lead.”

* * *

This had been a colossally bad idea. Then again, you had known better than to think otherwise when it came to Nat and her theories. The last one had landed you both in the back of a cop car, while Steve and Bucky had to talk the cops into letting the two of you go. That’s why you were currently on the dance floor with an overly handsy drunk co-worker. When for the second time, you had to physically move your hands off of the curve of your butt, you looked over at her in frustration. Only to find that she wasn’t even looking at you. She was staring across the room with a calculated look on her face. Looking over you saw that Sam had joined Bucky and Steve. It looked as though he was now carrying the bulk of the conversation. Looking to his left you were surprised to find both Bucky and Steve glaring in your direction. Startled, you looked around you to see what they were glaring at. At that moment your dance partner decided it was a good idea to drop his hand to your butt again. You let out a low growl of frustration and reached back to move it when you heard a pained yelp and suddenly his hands were gone.

You looked up into the furious eyes of Steve Rogers and let out a small gasp. You had never seen him this angry before. Hearing a pained whimper you broke eye contact and looked down to see that Steve had the man’s hand bent backwards at an odd angle. Behind him Bucky stood with a murderous look on his normally stoic face. 

You gently placed your hand on Steve’s arm, “Hey, you’re hurting him.” When nothing happened you tried again. “Steve, you need to let him go.”

He slowly let go, never looking away from you. Then he pushed the man towards Bucky, who collared him around the neck, and walked him to the door. By then the room had gone completely silent, all eyes on the three of you. You glanced over at Nat to find her grinning at you and shrugging her shoulders. It wasn’t until Bucky walked back over to you and Steve than anyone said anything. 

“And that, ladies and gents, is why you don’t grope people in front of two soldiers from the 1940’s.” Tony’s voice rang out in the silence, causing several people in the room to chuckle. 

Slowly the conversation in the room returned to a normal level. For everyone but the three of you still standing on the edge of the dance floor. You looked up at the two super soldiers standing beside you. They were staring at each other, silently communicating. Both of them still looked furious and you could feel the tension radiating off of their bodies. Looking back at Nat you discreetly tilted your head towards the door, she nodded and made her way out of the room. You then looked over at Tony, who was watching y’all with a small smirk. He raised an eyebrow and gestured behind you. You turned to see that Steve and Bucky were both staring at you. Steve’s face had softened just a touch and you could tell he was trying to get his anger under control. Bucky, not so much. You bit your lip and ducked your head.

“I’m uh, I’m gonna head to bed now. That’s enough excitement for me for one night. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” You turned to leave when Steve grabbed your wrist. 

“We’re sorry about that, doll. We overreacted. Old habits die hard.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you didn’t break his hand. I don’t think Tony will be inviting him back anytime soon.” 

“I’ll make sure of that,” Bucky grated out, making his way over to a still smirking Tony. 

“Bucky-” You tried to reach for him and Steve stopped you.

“Just let him be. He’ll calm down in a bit.” He said quietly, rubbing his thumb across the inside of your wrist. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, staring at your hands. Wondering why the hell your body was reacting the way it was. 

Your breathing becoming shaky and your heart speeding up. His hand tightened on your wrist and you looked sharply at this face. His mouth had once again set in a hard line. You twisted your wrist and he slowly let go.

“I uh, I better turn in for the night.”

“Of course. We still on for this weekend?”

You blinked up at him, your mind not making the connection. “This weekend?”

“Game night. You sure you’re okay, doll?” He asked, a worried look crossing his face.

“Oh! Yeah, we’re still on. If you two aren’t out on another mission that is. My door is always open. Listen, do you mind telling Bucky goodnight for me? I think he’s still irritated with me.” 

“Not at you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll tell him though. Sweet dreams.” 

You nodded and headed out the door, forgoing telling anyone else bye. Outside in the hallway you found Nat waiting for you, leaning against the wall. You gave her a serious what the hell look and she just shrugged again.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?” You ask as you turn and head for the elevator.

She fell into step beside you, “I was testing my theory. I think it went rather splendidly.” 

“Splendidly? Steve nearly broke that man's wrist and Bucky is still pissed off. Pretty sure he’s demanding Tony to fire him right now.”

“Nearly broke and broke are two completely different things. Besides I didn’t think that you would mind him being fired. I know for a fact that he’s an ass inside and outside of the office.”

“That’s not the point, Nat.” You sighed waiting for the doors to close. “So what did your ‘theory’ tell you this time?”

“That the boys are way more overprotective over you than anyone else in the complex.”

“I’m probably the only one in the complex that they spend any significant amount of time with that isn’t an Avenger. Doesn’t take a theory to see that. They’re always trying to protect their friends.”

Nat crossed her arms and stared hard at you, “Uh huh. Is that all you took from that situation?”

Your immediate response was to ask what else you were supposed to get. Then you stopped and looked down at your hand. Remembering the way your body had responded to Steve rubbing your wrist. Shaking your head slightly you wondered what that had been about. It wasn’t the first time the two of you had touched. Hell, game night usually ended up with the three of you curled up on your couch or kicked back in your bed watching movies. On the few occasions that they had insisted on game night straight back from a mission they had even fallen asleep on your bed while you grudgingly took the couch. You hadn’t bought a california king size bed to end up on a pull out. But none of those times had you ever felt anything like that. The elevator ding when it reached your floor snapped you out of your thoughts. Natasha was watching you with a raised eyebrow.

“I think you're right about the stress relief. Do you still have the number from that guy in accounting at Stark tower?”

“Jackson?”

“Yeah. Can you send it to me?”

She gave you a hard look, “Sure. My phone is still downstairs though. I’ll text it to you.”

“Thanks Nat. See you this weekend. You coming to game night?”

“Nah, wouldn't want to intrude.” With that the elevators doors closed, leaving you standing in the hallway staring at them.

* * *

Back in your room you were just getting out of the shower when you heard a knock at your door. Quickly wrapping a robe around yourself you went to the door and looked out the peephole. 

“Come on, I know you are in there, doll. Open the door, please.”

You dropped your head against the door and cursed whatever god that was listening for bad timing and your inability to tell Steve Rogers no. Making sure you were completely covered you opened the door a crack.

“Hey Steve. What’s up?”

“Hey yourself. Can we come in?”

“We?” You looked behind him, “I don’t see anyone else.”

He reached over and pulled Bucky next to him. Bucky looked like he had relaxed some since you had come upstairs a few hours ago, but not by a lot.

“Hey Bucky. You okay?” You ask softly.

He nodded at you, “Darling. You gonna let us in or do we have to stand out here all night?”

“Yeah, I guess. Gonna have to wait in the living room though. I have to get dressed and grab my brush.”

You open the door and gestured them in. They both stopped when they saw you in your robe and smirked at the same time. You looked between them with a frown, then turned around and went to your room. Quickly pulling on a cami and shorts, you grabbed your brush and went back out to the living room. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, all but taking up all the space on it. When Bucky saw you he stood up and held his hand out.

“What?”

“The brush. Hand it here.”

You stared at him then looked at Steve. “Okay what is going on here? You two are acting weird.”

Steve shrugged, “It’s his way of apologizing for earlier.”

“He’s right here and can speak for himself,” Bucky grumbled. “Come on, not like it’ll be the first time I’ve brushed your hair. Please.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you handed him the brush, “Be easy, I’m tender headed.”

“I’d never hurt you, darling. Now come on, have a seat on the couch. I’m sorry for losing my temper earlier. I shouldn’t have reacted that harshly.”   
“You didn’t do anything to me. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” You sat down and let your head rest on the back of the couch. 

“I should have stepped in sooner. Then that creep wouldn’t have had his hands on your ass.”

You shrugged, “It happens. If I blame anyone it’s Nat. She’s the one that asked me to dance with him.”

“Natasha did?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” you nodded, “she wanted to test her ‘theory’”

“What theory?”

“That you two are way more protective of me than anyone else in the compound.” You rolled your eyes. “Like I needed help getting rid of one creep on my own.”

“Then I take it you aren’t too mad at us or overly upset about what happened?”

“I mean, I was. Not enough to warrant y’all checking on me. I’ve dealt with plenty worse than that on my own. Why?”

Bucky let out a frustrated sigh, the brush he slowly pulling through your hair stopped. “Because Nat told us you were upset, and mad at us. That we needed to come check on you.”

“Oh,” you sighed, reaching for the brush. “If that’s why y’all are here I can assure you I am perfectly fine.” 

Bucky held the brush up out of your reach. “Ah ah, behave yourself.”

“Just give me the brush, Bucky. I don’t need anyone coddling me.” You turned around and went up on your knees to reach the brush. He merely held it higher.

“We’re already here. Might as well take advantage of it, now turn around and sit down.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of it, and at this point I’m tired of Nat playing.” You scrambled up onto your feet on the couch and leaned over the back, reaching higher.

“Gonna have to reach higher than that, darling,” He smirked at you. “Or are you going to behave and sit your ass down so I can finish brushing your hair?”

You growled softly and lunged at him. Right before you landed on him an arm shot out and wrapped around your middle, pulling you back down on the couch. You gasped as you felt Steve’s arm against your lower rib cage. Your cami having rode up while trying to get your brush. 

“That is enough you two,” Steve said in a hard voice, freezing you in place. “Bucky we came up here to provide comfort, not to rile her up.”

He settled you down closer to him, his arm still wrapped around you. “And you, you behave. You aren’t the only one Nat has been toying with. We aren’t the ones you are mad at so that’s enough.”

You were still frozen as the sensations from earlier came back full force. Followed by what you could only describe as butterflies in your stomach. You took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “S-Steve you can let go now.”

“Not until you promise to behave, doll. Can’t have my best gal and guy fighting,” He replied, resting his chin on your head. “So what do you say? Gonna be a good girl for me?”

The low level warmth that was spreading through your body amped up at his last question and you jerkily nodded. “I’ll behave.”

As soon as his arm loosened you scrambled off the couch and across the room to the only other chair in the room. Your mind going a hundred miles an hour. What in the hell was wrong with you? There was no reason for you to respond to just a normal touch or voice like that. These two are your best friends. You were in contact with them almost daily, and had been for years. You had never felt anything like this from them. Until today, and all of a sudden it was like a switch had been flipped. You glanced over at them to find them once again looking at each other, silently communicating. Bucky’s eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair and Steve’s mouth set in a hard line, his jaw clenched. After a minute you watched as Steve forced his jaw to relax and his easy smile came back. That’s when they both looked over at you.

Bucky was the first once to say anything. “You okay over there, darling? You look a little spooked.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, “I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”

At that Steve let out a terse chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck. “More like week.”

“Yeah, Nat said that your mission went to shit. What happened?”

“You haven’t read the mission reports?”

You shook your head, “You two usually like telling me about them. So I haven’t been bothering to read them.”

A soft expression crossed his face so quickly that if you hadn’t been paying attention you never would have seen it. “Tell you what, doll. You let Bucky finish brushing your hair, so it doesn’t become a tangled mess. As he does that, I’ll tell you about it.” You started to nod- “But you’ll have to come back over here and sit. Can’t have you sitting all tensed up across the room.”

You pursed your lips at him, “I’m fairly comfy over here, thank you very much. Besides, Bucky won’t have to lean over as much in this chair.”

Bucky hummed and sat back down on the couch. “It wasn’t a request, darling. Get your ass over here.”

“Bucky. What did I say?” Steve asked, still smiling. He looked at you, “ He meant to say please. His manners have been slipping as of late.”

You watched them warily, trying to figure out what they were playing at. “See, this is what I was talking about. You two are acting weird all of a sudden.”

“Told you, been a long week, doll. I think we all just need to relax the same way we always do. That means you over here with us, not all the way across the room.”

“And if I refuse?”

His smile fell away, “That’s entirely up to you. If you do, then we’ll leave you alone, not bothering you again.”

Your eyes popped wide as you looked from him to Bucky, who was suddenly glaring at him. “Y-you wouldn’t!”

Steve shrugged, “Try me, doll. You say we are acting weird? You’ve been on edge since we pulled that idiot off of you at the party. You’re acting skittish, like you are suddenly scared of us. Big difference from the woman that let us pass out on her bed last week. So what are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared of anything when it comes to you two,” you lied through your teeth, hoping they didn’t pick up on the tremble in your voice. 

“Then I guess you won’t have a problem sitting over here with us as usual. So what’s it going to be?”

You huffed out a breath when you realized that he had you backed into a corner. He knew, they both did, that you relied on them just as much as they did you. “That’s not fair, Steve Rogers, and you know it.”

“Neither is trying to put space between us when Bucky and I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Bucky shifted and you looked at him, surprised that your brush hadn’t snapped in two when you saw how tightly he was holding it, his knuckles white. He was biting the inside of his cheek and you weren’t sure who he was more frustrated with. Normally it was you and him that were butting heads, while Steve played the resigned mediator. He was still glaring at Steve, which made you feel marginally better, but you realized that he wasn’t going to get between the two of you arguing. You looked back at Steve who was still staring at you with a calculating look on his face. You couldn’t fathom losing the two of them. You relied on their presence in your life just as much as they did yours. However, you had a feeling that if you got up and sat between them that you would be crossing an invisible line in your relationship with them. A line that you hadn’t known about until now. Though judging from the way they were acting, you were positive that they had known about the line long before you did. That they had been actively avoiding it, until tonight. That much was obvious, just as it was obvious that they had decided to cross it. But what-- 

The realization suddenly hit you. They had never seen you with any other men outside of the team. Most of your time, when the team was home, was monopolized by them or Nat. They were jealous. That’s what had changed in them. It also explained why you were suddenly reacting to their touch the way you were. Well Steve, Bucky had been actively avoiding touching you since he came into the room. But you were sure it would be the same way with him. They did nothing by halves, and if they both didn’t feel the same way then they wouldn’t be in your room. Nat pushed their intentions and they responded accordingly. They’re intentions had changed and somewhere in the back of your mind you had realized that at the party. 

Steve snapped you out of your musings, “Well what’s gonna be, doll. Are you coming over here or are you kicking us out?”

Your mind was already made up. Had been, you realized, since you had let them into your room earlier. There was no reason to delay it any longer, and yet you could feel your body beginning to shake as your anxiety came to a head. “Steve, I-”

“Hey, it’s okay, doll. We’re not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. I’m not fond of how this is coming about, we both wanted to take this slower. To give you your space until you realized it on your own. But after what happened at the party, I think that we’ve waited long enough. It took all of the control in me not to break that man's arm when I seen him grab you like that.” 

You slowly stood up and made your way over to the couch on shaky legs. They were both looking up at you now, and you took in an even breath. Knowing that if you sat down there would be no going back, for them, or for you. You didn’t sit down so much as your legs gave out. Your butt had barely touched the couch when Bucky pulled you into his lap and buried his face in your tangled hair, breathing deeply. You heard him mutter, thank God, as Steve let out a hard breath. He scooted over on the couch until he was in the middle and pulled your legs into his lap, while the feeling of Bucky’s breath on your neck sent shivers and goosebumps through your body.

“There’s our good girl,” Steve said softly as he started to massage your foot, his other hand rubbing up and down your still shaking leg. 

You let out a low groan as you felt Bucky using his hands to gently detangle your hair while sporadically pausing to massage your scalp. A few minutes later you tipped your head back as you slowly started to relax and felt the tension seep out of their bodies as well. By the time Bucky was done detangling your hair, you were dozing in and out against his chest. The exhaustion of the past day catching up to you. It was then that you felt something soft brush against your lips as a cool set of metal fingers cupped your cheek. You forced your heavy eyes open to see Bucky leaning over you, his lips centimeters from yours, a questioning look on his face. In response you nuzzled your face into his hand, then let out a quiet sigh as his lips brushed yours again, before settling in for a deeper kiss. He pulled back and you felt yourself being shifted until you were straddling Steve’s thighs, blinking blearily up at him.

“My turn,” he said softly, but you could hear a rough edge to his voice. He ran the pad of his thumb across your lower lip, smiling as your lips parted. “I need to hear you say it, doll. Need to hear you say that you’re sure you want this. Want us.” 

You nodded at him as your sleep addled brain told you that even now he was offering you one last way out.

“No. I need to hear you say it. We both do.” He ran his hand into your hair, cradling your head. His thumb still stroking your bottom lip.

“I want this, I want both of you.” You mumbled, ducking your head, a blush covering your face.

“God, doll. You have no idea how long we’ve waited for you to say that. I know you’re exhausted. Just one more kiss, then we’ll go to bed. Yeah?” He tipped your head back and pressed his lips to yours. Not quite as gently as Bucky had, like his patience had run out. His tongue brushed against your lips and he groaned low when you opened up and let him in, your tongue tangling with his. He pulled back a few minutes later and rested his forehead on yours. “Gonna have to stop there, before I won’t be able to stop at all.”

He slid his hands under your thighs and stood up. Waiting on Bucky to join y’all before heading to your room. Bucky pulled down your comforter as Steve placed you in the middle of the bed, then pulled the covers over you. You reached out to them as they walked to the door.

“Stay.”

Bucky quickly walked back over to you, “Shh darling. We’ll be back in just a few minutes. Gotta go get some clothes. Don’t think you’re quite ready for us to be naked in bed with you just yet.” 

He brushed your hair away from your face, and you hummed at him. “Hurry up then, the bed is cold.” 

They left the door to your bedroom cracked, the light from the living room spilling through. You could hear them talking and you watched as a shadow paced back and forth. 

“That was incredibly fucking stupid, Steve. Thought we had agreed to go slow, not to scare her? What if she had told us to get out? Hell, her entire body was shaking when I pulled her into my lap,” Bucky sounded beyond pissed off.

“I’m aware. I thought she was going to. But you and I both know that plan went to shit when we seen that jackasses hands on her like that.”

“That wasn’t her fault, that was Natasha’s.”

“I understand that, but if everyone knew she was spoken for then it wouldn’t have happened at all. I’m not proud of how I handled it either, but it worked. She’s ours and that’s all that matters. Now if you’re done, I’m going to go get some clothes.”

Their voices trailed off as you heard the main door close. You didn't realize that you had dozed off until you woke up as someone shifted you around. You let out a sigh as your head came to rest on Steve’s shoulder, his arm pulling you deeper into his side.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” you said laying your hand on his chest. “Where’s Bucky?”

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Because otherwise I’d be laying on metal.”

He snorted, “Yeah, didn’t think about that. He’ll be in in a minute. Stark was waiting outside your door for us when we came back. I ducked in and left Bucky to deal with him.”

“Why?” You asked around a yawn.

“Being overprotective, I’m sure. Buck’s probably getting a lecture about not hurting you right now.”

It was your turn to snort, “That man is ridiculous.”

“He means well, most of the time.” He started playing with your hair.

“Quit,” you shook your head. “You’ll make me fall asleep like that.

“That’s the point, doll.”

“Mm-hmm. Will Bucky be similarly undressed when he gets in bed?”

“Undressed?”

You run your hand across his bare chest, feeling him tense a little. “Yeah. You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“I’m wearing more than I normally do.”

“Ah. Be still my beating heart.” You place your palm over his heart, “Oh wait, that’s yours.”

A light slap on your butt made you yelp and your eyes went wide as you looked up into his smiling face.

“Behave.”

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” You teased.

You felt a grumble in his chest, “You’ll like it.”

You were glad the bedroom was pitch black as your face turned crimson, “H-how do you figure that?”

“I’ve been watching you closely for three years. Only a blind man would miss the signs.”

You tried to push up away from him only to be yanked back down. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Bucky opened the door in the middle of your question, “What is what supposed to mean?”

“That he saw the signs that I would enjoy it if he spanked me.”

“Ah,” Bucky ran a hand down his face. “Steve, what did we just talk about?”

“I didn’t start it. She asked if I was going to spank her,” he shrugged.

“Did you darling?” Bucky asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well yeah, but I meant it as-”

“Flirting, you were flirting.”

“I always flirt with you two! That’s nothing new.”

He scooted across the bed until he was flush against your back. Wrapping his arms around your middle. “You are absolutely right.”

“So what? I’m not allowed to flirt anymore?”

“Oh, you can flirt. It’s just that right now you’re in bed between two people who have waited almost three years to get you here. Are you sure that one of the first things you want to do is flirt about getting your pretty ass spanked? We may be super soldiers, darling, but even we run out of patience.”

“And I know that right now my patience is running very thin,” Steve grumbled. “So I suggest you go to sleep, doll.” 

You blew out the breath that you had been holding and did your best to clear your mind. They weren’t wrong, you had always wondered what it would be like. Now that someone was all but volunteering to do it? You couldn’t help but squeeze your thighs together at the image of Steve spanking you while Bucky watched. How in the hell were you supposed to go to sleep now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at writing smut, hopefully it flows well.

You were the first one to wake up the next morning, and judging by the light spilling through your window it was just after ten. The three of you had moved in your sleep and you were now laying on Bucky’s arm, facing away from him. You shifted and heard Steve grumble at you. Startled you looked down to find his face all but buried between your breasts with one of his legs between yours. His thigh brushing against your core everytime one of you shifted. His arms tightened around your waist and he started snoring slightly. Bucky’s other arm was lower on your waist, his hand against your skin just above your shorts.

It was almost an hour later when you felt Bucky wake up. His hand on your stomach flexing as his breathing changed. He nuzzled your hair away from your shoulder and started placing kisses along your neck and down across your shoulder. Letting out a low chuckle when you tensed up, causing Steve to grumble again. 

“How long have you been up, darling?” He asked softly.

“About an hour,” you replied, lightly running your fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Hmmm. Look at him. Big bad Captain America cuddled up to you like you’re his favorite teddy bear. Keep running your hands through his hair like that and he’ll never get out of bed,” He chuckled again.

You shrugged, “I don’t mind. The way I figure, you two don’t get enough soft touch the way it is. Everything being rough and tumble out in the field.”

“Isn’t that the truth that almost no one ever realizes. Where have you been all my life?”

“Well, non-existent for about seventy years of it,” you quipped. Gasping when he nipped the edge of your ear.

“Watch it, young lady. That mouth will get you into trouble if you keep it up.”

“Nothing new about that. Hmm, I wonder what my grandma would think about your manners? Y’all are almost the same age.” You tapped on your finger on your lips. “She calls me young lady, too. Definitely an age thing I think.”

Bucky moved his hand up to cup your face, turning it towards him as he leaned up on his elbow. “What did I just tell you?”

“That my mouth was going to get me into trouble.” You smile impishly at him, “I think you like it though”

“Damn right I do, cause then I get to do this,” He leaned down and captured your lips none too gently.

You reach up and tangle your hand in his hair, moaning softly against his lips. He runs his hand up your side, taking your cami with it. The cool metal making you gasp and arch your back. Taking advantage of your gasp his tongue dove into your mouth. You were so absorbed with him that you hadn’t realized Steve had woken up until you felt cool air on your breasts. A hot mouth suddenly covering one nipple while his fingers squeezed and rolled the other one until they were both tight points. You ground down on Steve’s thigh, feeling yourself become wet. 

Bucky rolled you over on your back, never letting go of your mouth. Steve followed, switching his attention to your other breast, making you moan into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moved his hand to your breast and nudged Steve’s hand away, gently rolling your nipple between his fingers. The temperature between his metal hand and Steve’s mouth caused you to whimper and arch into their touch. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to find some relief from the sensations flooding your body.Bucky broke free from your mouth to look down your body. Seeing you squeezing your thighs together, he let out a dark chuckle. He grabbed your hands and pulled them above your head, wrapping them around your headboard.  


“Keep your hands there, do you understand me? If you move them or let go this ends.”

You nodded slowly, tightening your grip.

“I can’t hear you darling.”

“Yes-yes sir.”

You felt Steve groan around your nipple at your words. Bucky then scooted down until he was level with Steve, latching onto your other nipple. Steve grabbed one of your thighs and pulled them apart. He pressed your thigh into the bed and held it there, staring at you, and lightly biting your nipple. You nodded at him, not needing him to tell you to leave it there. He eyed your shorts for only a second before he decided to rip them off of you. The low rumble of approval from both of them when they saw that you weren’t wearing anything under them caused a fresh wave of arousal to rush through your body. They both reached down at the same time, but Steve got here first. Lightly running his fingers through your folds, finding you soaked. The second time he pushed just a touch harder and you bucked your hips against his fingers, causing him to rub against your clit. You threw your head back, a soft cry leaving your lips. He pulled away from your nipple.

“So fucking responsive,” he grated out, once again running his fingers against you. He slowly pushed one finger into you, making your arch against them and moan.

“Please, oh please,” You whispered as he pushed in and out with just the tip of his finger. Pulling back to move up and circle your clit before diving back down, over and over. 

Bucky pulled away from tormenting your nippple to watch as Steve played for a minute before leaning back up to take your mouth. As his lips met yours, Steve pushed his finger into you up to his palm. You clenched down on him as you sobbed into Bucky’s kiss.

“So wet and hot, you’re soaking my hand and we’ve barely even done anything. Is there something you need?” He asked, adding another finger and slowly pushing them in, meeting a slight resistance. “Damn you’re tight. When was the last time you had someone down here, doll?”

You weren’t paying attention to what he was saying, too focused on the pleasurable stretch of his fingers inside you. Bucky pulled back and looked down your body.

“Fuck Steve, look at her,” he groaned.

“You’re being such a good girl, doll. But I want you to answer me.”

“W-what?” You gasp out, looking down at him.

Bucky shook his head, his hand sliding down your body to join Steve’s. “He asked when the last time someone played with this pretty pussy was. Come on, focus darling,” He drawled out, his fingers circling your clit as Steve kept up a steady rhythm, pumping his fingers into you. 

“Long time,” you gasped out. “Please, I’m so close.”

“What’s a long time, doll?” Steve asked as Bucky latched back onto one of your nipples.

“Years, a few years.” You rolled your hips against their hands,” More, please.”

“You look so pretty like this. Stretched out around my fingers, Bucky sucking on those hard little nipples. You want to come for us?”

“Yes! Please let me-”

“BRIEFING IN THE MISSION CENTER IN TEN MINUTES,” Friday’s voice rang out from the intercom in your living room. 

“No,” You cry out as you clench down on Steve’s fingers, your panicked eyes meeting theirs, your chest heaving. 

“Shh, easy darling,” Bucky said from around your nipple, his fingers circling your clit harder, faster. “You aren’t getting away from this that easily. First you have to come for us. I know you want to.”

Steve started pumping his fingers faster, “Come on, doll. Be a good girl for us and come all over our fingers. I’ve been waiting years to feel you clench around me like this and I’m not gonna wait any longer.”

Then he leaned up and took your other nipple in his mouth, biting down softly. Your orgasm crashed into you and you threw your head back letting out a soundless scream as you repeatedly clenched down on his fingers, your body arching off the bed. They continued to move their fingers slowly as you rode out your orgasm, only stopping when you fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. 

Steve leaned up and took your mouth slowly. “That was absolutely gorgeous, doll. I wish we had more time.”

“Me too,” you say in a trembling voice. “You two are most definitely trouble.”

“Yeah, but we’re your trouble now,” Bucky said as he leaned down for a quick kiss. 

Both of them climbed out of bed and looked down at you. Your eyes were drawn to the front of their pajama pants and you licked your lips, biting down on the bottom one at the sight of them hard and heavy. 

“And here I thought missions were long enough as it is,” Bucky groaned.

Steve rubbed a hand down his face, “Fuck this is going to be a long few days.”

* * *

Somehow you still managed to make it to the mission center before they did. Hoping you didn’t look as flustered as you felt you made your way to the back of the room. Normally you weren’t invited to these meetings, but Friday had come back through the intercom and said your presence was requested. You had just enough time to get dressed before you had to run out the door. Wishing you had had the time to shower you sat in one of the few remaining chairs at the end of the table. You looked down the table at Nat who was giving you a quizzical look, gave her a small smile and waved.

“What are you doing here?” She mouthed silently.

You shrugged your shoulders and pointed at Tony, who was busy studying the file in his hand, his other hand drumming on the table. Beside him sat Wanda and Vision. Both of them were absorbed in their own conversation. Across the table from them sat Sam and Peter, who was trying to show Sam how to play a game on his phone. As the minutes ticked by you could visibly see Tony starting to get antsy. He stood up and started pacing around the room, looking at the clock then at the door.

“What could possibly be taking those two so long. I told them last night that we had a briefing this morning.” He groused and turned, and his eyes zeroed in on you. You leaned back in your chair and tried your best to look unfazed. You know you failed however, when he suddenly smirked and said, “Nevermind. I know what. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are, would you?”

“No,” you answered calmly. “Though I am curious as to what I’m doing here. This isn’t something I’m normally involved in.”

“All in due time. Ah here we are,” He gestured as the door opened.

Steve walked in followed closely by Bucky. Neither of them noticing you at the back of the room. Steve looked at Tony, “Sorry about that. If I had known about the briefing sooner we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“For the hundredth time,” Bucky said exasperatedly, “We’re not in a situation.”

“You might not be,” Steve said frustratedly, looking around for an empty seat. “But I’m tired of wai-”

He locked eyes with you and immediately went quiet. His mood had done a complete 180 since leaving your room not thirty minutes ago and you wondered what had happened. He had obviously showered, his hair still damp and his shirt clinging to his wet skin in spots. You ran your eyes down his body and had to stifle a gasp when you found exactly what the problem was. He was still sporting one hell of an erection from this morning, the zipper on his pants strained. He obviously hadn’t been able to take care of it. Just like that you could feel yourself getting wet again, clenching your thighs together. You unconsciously licked your lips and then jerked your gaze up to him when he cursed. He all but marched over to where you were sitting and dropped into the chair beside you. Scooting his chair over until it was touching yours. You felt Bucky follow suit on your other side and had to make yourself stare straight ahead at the screen Tony had turned on. Before you could just sort of set them to the back of your mind and focus completely on what your work was. Now though, it was like your body was suddenly on high alert with them so close to you. Still you did your best to ignore them, hoping that with other people in the room they would behave themselves.

“Okay then,” Tony snorted, raising his eyebrows. “Friday, start the briefing, please.”

As Friday’s voice filled the room you tried your best to pay attention to what she was saying. You knew there were still Hydra nests scattered across several countries, that’s what the main objective of the team had been the last few months, taking them down. Most of the nests were mass-producing weapons that were fused with chitauri technology, and selling them to the highest bidder. This time it wasn’t just a weapons cache though, they had managed to fuse a warhead and the bidding on it had already started, held by a man named Cadman Deese. The team had to go in, find out where the sale was going to take place, and not only grab the warhead but also the buyer and seller, alive. A fairly straight forward mission, all in all. Nothing that they hadn’t done before. 

It was when Tony went into specifics of who they thought Cadman was that you felt Bucky starting to rub small circles on the small of your back. Quickly leaning back in your seat, you trapped his hand behind you and minutely shook your head. He let out a silent chuckle, catching Steve’s attention. He looked over at the two of you and frowned, his eyebrows raising. You gave him an innocent smile as you leaned back harder, squishing Bucky’s hand. Who, in turn, started scrunching up the back of your blouse. Untucking it from your pants so his fingers were on your skin. 

Letting out a quiet, but frustrated sigh you reached back to move his hand. All you managed to do however was to have him flex his fingers and resume rubbing in small circles, inching closer to the waistband of your pants. Looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention you leaned over and asked him what hell he was doing. 

“Testing the old man’s patience,” he whispered back. Never looking away from Tony, he tilted his head towards Steve. “He wants to touch too, but is trying to-”

“Behaving. He is behaving, you are not.”

“I am, darling. All I’m doing is rubbing your back”

“You know damn well that is not all,” you gasped out.

“It’s not my fault your body is so responsive. Or that he’s got a stick up his ass since we left your bed this morning. I rather enjoyed it.” 

“You are deliberately goading him and I will not have a scene in this mission briefing. Do you understand me, James?” You had to unclench your jaw as soon as you saw Nat looking at you.

Bucky blinked a few times as his hand stilled and his eyebrows shot up. Dropping the pretense he turned towards you, his hand sliding over and gripping your hip.

“Did I just hear you correctly?” He asked quietly, a hard edge to his voice.

“Pretty sure I didn’t stutter,” your retort came out vehemently, matching his tone. You knew he hated it when you called him James, and for the most part you didn’t. Until he pushed you too far. Glancing back at Nat, who looked like she was enjoying the show, you smiled. Luckily she was the only one who had noticed the three of you at the back of the room. “You are drawing attention to us. Stop it this instant.”

“Oh, darling. You didn’t mind being the center of attention this morning. When our hands were all over your body and you were crying out so nicely for us.” He tapped his lip,

“Matter of fact, I seem to recall you begging us, too.”

Your flush was, at the same time, both from anger and arousal. Glad that the room's lights were still down low.

“I don’t think it’s gonna take much more. He’s clenching his jaw so hard I’m surprised we can’t hear his teeth breaking.”

“Then maybe you should stop, while we are ahead.”

“Do you really want me to, darling? Not sure how long this mission will take. Who knows when we’ll be able to touch you again. To watch you fall apart under us?”

That was all it took to make Steve lose it. He turned towards you two and growled. 

“Can you two not behave for longer than five minutes?” He snapped at normal volume.

In the few seconds it took for everyone to look your way, Bucky had his hands folded in his lap and was giving Steve a questioning glance. The edges of his lips twitching as he fought down a smile, “You okay buddy?”

“Uh, are we missing something up here?” Tony asked when he saw Steve glaring at Bucky.

“Not at all,” you answered, not meeting his eyes.

“If the soldiers in the back can’t get along nicely, then I’m afraid that I’ll have to seperate the three of you.” 

Steve’s entire body tensed up, but before he could say anything you put your hand on his thigh under the table. You gently squeezed it, effectively silencing him. 

“Speaking of which,” you started, “you never told me why I’m here. Pretty sure this is way above my clearance level.”

“Not anymore it’s not. I figured that since the three of them,” he pointed from Nat to Steve and Bucky, “are telling you about the missions anyways, I might as well make it official. I’m hereby accepting your promotion application.” He pulled a badge out of his pants pocket and slid it down the table to you.

“I applied for that months ago,” you said confused. “I thought y’all hired someone else.”

“Pepper did, not me. Please don’t tell her I said that. Unfortunately I had to fire him last night for inappropriate conduct. So I went through the other applications and you are the most qualified for the job. With the added bonus of already knowing all of us, it shouldn’t be a hard transition. But that’s all up to you of course.”

You looked down at the badge in your hands and slowly nodded. “What exactly will my job be?”

“Glad you asked, you’re Natasha’s new handler. It’s not a hard job, but she does tend to go through quite a few of them. They have this little habit of getting themselves into just enough trouble to get fired. Like her last one, last night at the party.”

You looked sharply at Nat and raised an eyebrow. You didn’t know that was who she had asked you to dance with. She shrugged, “It was for the best. I told you that man was an ass.”

“Either way,” Tony interjected. “Your work performance is almost as spotless as it can get. Besides, with those three constantly around you, you can’t get into much trouble anyways. Leastways not enough that the soldiers can’t talk the cops out if it. So is that a yes? Please say yes, it’ll make Pepper’s job that much easier. She’s the one usually in charge of this, and apparently we’ve been a handful lately.”

You snorted, “Can’t imagine why she would think that.”

“Obviously some of us more than others. So, gonna take it or leave it?”

“I’ll take it,” You smiled sweetly at Natasha. “She won’t be able to manipulate like she did the others.”

“Great. That leaves everything settled then. Kid, you’re staying behind on this one,” he pointed at Peter.

“That’s okay, Mr. Stark. Got finals coming up anyways, I can use the extra time to study.”

“Wheels up in twenty!” Tony yelled as he walked out the door.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room, leaving just Nat, the boys, and you. She walked up to you and cocked her head to the side. “Didn’t actually expect you to take the job. But I’m glad you did.”

“Yes, well, if it saves Pepper the trouble then I’m happy to help. And see this way you can’t just meddle and then skip town like you normally do. Win-win situation.” You deadpanned at her.

“Oh ouch,” she smirked, looking behind you. She nodded her head, “Boys. Might want to go get ready. Thor is supposed to be joining us on route. Might want to bring the hammer.”

“We will in just a minute,” Steve replied testily.

“All good things in time, huh? Unfortunately I have to take her with me. Gotta show her where she’ll be working and all that.” 

Bucky nudged Steve with his shoulder. “Come on, she’s right. The sooner we can leave, the sooner we can get back.”

Steve reluctantly followed him to the door, he looked back at you and you could see the Captain America face falling into place. You mouthed the words, be careful.

“I’m always careful, doll. We’ll be back in a couple of days.” And with that they were out the door.

You turned to Nat, a stern look on your face, “You ever pull a stunt like that again, and you’ll never see the payback coming. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I killed three birds with one stone. That doesn’t happen often. Come on.” She walked out the door, you trailing behind her. “Sooo, what happened last night?”

“You mean after you lied to them to get them up to my room, or using me to get your last handler fired?” 

“I didn’t lie, you looked out of sorts and they were clearly upset. I know how well you three manage to calm each other down. Though that didn't seem to be the case this morning. Steve looked ready to do battle.”

“I’m blaming that on Bucky. I think Tony told him about the briefing last night and he didn’t bother to tell Steve. That on top of the way he was acting in here, and back to back missions, makes for a volatile combination.”

“If that’s what you want to call it. I call it sexually frustrated. No need to beat around the bush about it anymore. I’m assuming they finally played their hand?”

“Steve did. Maybe that’s what this morning was, Bucky was paying him back. He wasn't too happy with him last night.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “It wasn’t handled with the best of aplomb.”

“But it was handled?”

“Partially, I guess. Still not sure how exactly we got this point. They said they have been waiting for years. How could I not see that?”

“Because they didn’t want you to. Tony and I only found out by accident a few months ago at one of the parties.”

“Tony knew? I’m surprised he could keep his mouth shut about it.”  


“He’s actually the one who pointed it out to me. It was that night that they kept butting in on each other trying to slow dance with you. It’s this way.” She turned right and the two of you stopped at a non-descript door. “This is your new office. Swipe your badge across the scanner.”

Following her directions, you found yourself in a small office. It had three computer screens set up side by side, and a holographic panel on the wall to the right. 

“I’m not going to be paired with the other handlers?”

“None of the handlers are in the same room. Security measures after the whole SHIELD/Hydra incident. This way, if one of them becomes compromised it doesn’t spread to the others. Also so that if the building comes under attack, they won't be able to take all of you out at once.”

“That does make a morbid kind of sense,” You sat down in the chair in front of the computers. “What kinds of stuff am I supposed to be doing?”

“Basically trying your best to keep me alive in hostile territory,” she quipped. “Friday actually does a lot of the work. At most you’ll be keeping an eye on things and making sure the information she passes on is correct. This holographic wall over here will give you the layout of any building we are in. So you’ll need to watch that. We all wear body cams now, one on the front and one on the back, my feed will display on the computer in the middle. If you see anything out of place, call it out. Not gonna lie, it takes some getting used to, and until you do it’s hectic and a lot of input all at once. But the way I figure, with all your experience with the online games you play, it shouldn’t be too hard for you to get your bearings. Now technically, once the suits go on, the cams come on. Since we suit up before we leave, unless we have to go undercover, there will be a lot of boring down time of seeing nothing but the inside of the quinjet. Most of the other handlers leave to try and get some sleep during that time. They have Friday let them know when they need to be back in here. Any other questions?”

You looked over at the blank wall on your left, and pointed at the door, “What’s behind the door?”

“A bathroom with a shower stall. That wall is pretty much empty space. Free to do whatever you want with it.”

“So I’m basically the eyes in the back of your head. If something happens, your comms go down, you’re backed into a corner, or your cover is blown I alert the rest of the team?”

“You got it. Like Tony said, it’s not a hard job, but extra eyes always help when we are focused on the prize. Any other questions?”

You leaned over and fired up the computer, “Nope. I think I’ve got it. I’ll need to get used to the three screens and the holo wall, but I’ve got time for that before y’all reach your destination.”

“Good. I’ve got to go get ready. If you come up with any other questions just use the comms.” She clapped her hand on your shoulder before heading out the door. 

You spun around in a circle and let out a small laugh. You had been stuck at a desk pushing paperwork for just over four years. This promotion couldn’t have come soon enough. Granted, you were still at a desk, but the view was bound to be infinitely better. This also meant that unless Nat was out in the field you didn’t have to work either. Which, you had to admit, was a huge bonus. More down time was never a bad thing. Though, in light of recent events, you might not have much downtime to spare anymore anyways. Huffing out a breath you turned around and started familiarising yourself with the computers and holo wall. You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you heard an odd knock on the door. Opening it just a smidge you seen Tony standing there.

He pointed at the door, “That’s my knock. It’s a special one. Gonna let me in?”

“Um, sure,” you opened the door and let him in. “I thought y’all had left for the mission?”

He sat on the edge of the desk. “Oh, they did. I’m grounded for the time being. Pepper’s due to pop any time now so it’s all hands on deck. I’ve temporarily taken the company back over, not as much fun as it used to be.”

“I can imagine not. Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“What are you gonna do with your blank wall over there?” He asked, ignoring what you said.

“I have no clue. Haven’t really thought about it all that much. Been learning my way around the programs here.”

“Good idea, solid. I recommend making it a little more homey. I have a feeling you’re gonna be one of those, ‘don’t leave the room until the mission is over kinda people’. Going to have to at some point to get some sleep, though. Unless you plan on having a cot brought in here, doable I guess.”

“I just might do that. Not like I’m doing anything else while they’re gone.” You leaned back against the wall opposite from him and crossed your arms. “Don’t suppose I could go ahead and put in a requisition for one?”

“No need, they’re right down the hall on the left. On wheels too, so they’re easy to move around. Knock yourself out. I would suggest bringing your own pillow and blanket though. The ones they have are kind of scratchy.” 

“What are you doing here, Tony?”

“Wow, straight to the point huh? I knew there was a reason I hired you in the first place.”

“Pepper hired me.”

“Yes, well. I promoted you,” he declared, rubbing his face.

“Thank you for that. Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“You’re like a dog with a bone. Fine. I’m moving you into a bigger set of rooms, couple floors up. Moving guys are already on their way.”

You looked around the room, “Why? This room is plenty big enough for my job?”

“Oh, not just this room, your living quarters too. Pepper insisted, she’s hoping that it will entice you to stay longer than the other handlers have. If you can, how did she say it, ‘work from the comfort of home’. She’s been big on that lately. Unfortunately, this isn’t something she is willing to negotiate on. Part of the promotion and all that jazz. It even has its own fully stocked kitchen, if you’re into that.”

You could feel a headache coming on and started rubbing your temples. “Any other changes I need to know about?”

“I think that covers all of them. I’ll let you know if anything else does. It’s gonna take them a couple hours to get everything moved, and the team won’t be in place for about seven hours. So if there is something you want to go do or need to get done, now is the time to do it. I heard you like to swim. That shiny new badge there gives you access to the training floor, which includes an indoor pool. Knock yourself out.”

You watched him walk out the door and shook your head. This was absolutely ridiculous. You were about to sit back down in your chair when he stuck his head back around the door.

“Almost forgot. Third floor, room number’s C3.” He patted the door then was gone again. Leaving you staring at the door in annoyance.


End file.
